


I've got this funny feeling inside, but I'm embarrassed to admit it even to myself ...

by mariothellama



Series: Marco and Łukasz 2018-2019 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Developing Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Set after BuLI match against Mainz, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Despite the party mood on the plane home, something was eating away at Marco inside. It had been another day to remember. Another day to celebrate. But still there was something nagging at him, something that he felt embarrassed to admit even to himself.





	I've got this funny feeling inside, but I'm embarrassed to admit it even to myself ...

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write this. I really wasn't. I fought hard against it. But Łukasz scoring goals is always very special and that was an important one. And then I made the mistake of looking at pictures tonight, so this happened.

Despite the party mood on the plane home, something was eating away at Marco inside. It had been another day to remember. Another day to celebrate. But still there was something nagging at him, something that he felt embarrassed to admit even to himself.

It was dark and cold by the time they landed in Dortmund. He exchanged a brief glance with Łukasz, relieved to see the answered ‘yes’ to his unspoken question. He let a decent interval go by, laughing and joking with the younger players, before getting into his car to follow Łukasz home.

The lights were on, warm and welcoming, by the time he arrived. This time he had no doubt about the reception he would get, even if he couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling. What was wrong with him, he kept asking himself.

He was barely in the door before Łukasz pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Those strong arms round him felt just so good. Łukasz smelled just so good as well. Marco wanted to melt into that passionate kiss but something was still holding him back.

‘What is it?’ Łukasz asked, holding Marco’s face between his hands, stroking over his cheekbone with a thumb. ‘I know you. Something’s worrying away at you.’

‘It’s nothing. It’s stupid,’ Marco tried to shrug the question away.

‘I’m your vice-captain. It’s my job to support you. Now tell me what’s wrong.’

‘Well, when you put it like that,’ Marco grinned. ‘It was today. When you scored. You looked so triumphant. I ran to you. And then everyone else did. I wanted … but I couldn’t. I felt … I felt … well … jealous. I know it’s stupid.’

Marco tried to look down but Łukasz held his face firmly in place, continuing to stroke his cheekbone ever so tenderly. The calm, kind expression on Łukasz’ face made Marco want to melt on the spot. Łukasz was hot, so passionate, sometimes so beautiful that it made the breath catch in his throat just to look at him. But he was also so strong and stable, always there for Marco to rely on, his strong rock.

‘No, it’s not stupid. We’re brimming with emotions and adrenalin at moments like that. And this thing between us is all so new. There are feelings that we’re not yet ready to put a name to. That just makes everything more complex.’

Marco’s knees sagged with relief that Łukasz understood exactly how he felt. ‘So does that mean that I get to reward you for your goal now?’ He knew that his trademark crooked grin was bound to make Łukasz say yes.

‘I was counting on it!’

This time their kiss was deep and passionate, Marco letting himself melt into Łukasz’ arms, feeling hard muscle pressed up against him as well as definite signs of something else hard. They made it all the way into the bedroom without stopping kissing, somehow managing to stay upright. Marco felt giddy and dizzy, drunk on Łukasz’ kisses and the sensation of victory that he could now truly savour.

They undressed each other urgently, not wanting to waste any more time, their kisses becoming increasingly wet and messy. Marco clambered onto the bed, draping himself alluringly across the pillows while Łukasz reached for the lube.

Łukasz was warm and heavy on top of him, warm breath tickling his skin, the gorgeous feeling of naked flesh pressed against naked flesh just so good. Marco was addicted to this, to having Łukasz on top of him, to having Łukasz big and hard inside him, filling him, fulfilling needs he’d never fully admitted to having, even to himself.

He spread his thighs instinctively, inviting Łukasz to go further, wanton in his need and desire. But his pleasant lust-filled haze was broken by Łukasz pushing the lube into his hand and rolling over onto his back.

Marco felt suddenly cold and confused, frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

Łukasz rolled over, propping himself up on one elbow, a look of concern on his face. ‘Don’t you like to be on top, Marco? If so, I’m sorry. I just assumed … I should have asked. It doesn’t matter if you don’t want to, not one bit.’

‘No, it’s not that. I mean, I do. I just didn’t think that you … ’

Łukasz pulled him down for another kiss. ‘And that would have been okay for you?’

Marco nodded.

‘That means a lot to me. But I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me scream your name.’

Marco could never resist a challenge like that. Squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, he settled himself over Łukasz. He kissed him as he prepared him, kissing deep and wet, his tongue exploring everywhere inside Łukasz’ mouth as his fingers worked their way inside him. He loved how he could make Łukasz moan, sharp, throaty moans that Marco swallowed down. He could feel Łukasz’ body pitching and jerking underneath him in response to the movements of his fingers, his arousal hard against Marco’s stomach and smearing his skin with sticky droplets of pre-come.

Łukasz’ voice was soft as he spoke. ‘We’re both clean, we know that. Neither of us would ever take any risks with the other’s health. So if you want, we don’t need to use anything.’

Marco had longed for this, even if he hadn’t imagined that it would be him making love to Łukasz like this when they did this for the first time.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before Marco carefully pushed inside. Łukasz was taking this so well, looking up at him with eyes full of trust, arms clasped round his neck, blissfully hot and tight round him. There was something precious and tender about this moment, something that Marco wanted to cherish, as he buried himself deep inside his Łukasz, no barrier left between them.

He paused for a moment, giving both of them time to adjust to this overwhelming feeling. But Łukasz digging his heels into the mattress, bracing those powerful thigh muscles, was a clear indication that he should go on.

Taking his weight on his forearms, he pulled out before rolling his hips back into Łukasz. Łukasz moved with him, their bodies moving together as they made love, the bedroom filled with the scent of sweat and sex and their gasps and grunts. They were so good together, strong and masculine, tender and aggressive, everything that Marco wanted and needed. He wanted to take care of Łukasz as if he was the most precious thing in the world while fucking him into the mattress until he screamed out loud. And it seemed as if Łukasz wanted exactly the same thing.

Marco could feel the demanding need of his climax coiling in his groin. But he wanted Łukasz to find his release as well. Unsure if Łukasz could come untouched, he managed to shift his weight onto one arm, allowing himself to snake a hand between their bodies and take hold of his lover’s throbbing, leaking erection, stroking him more or less in rhythm with the stuttering movements of his hips.

Łukasz’ eyes had fallen shut and his head was thrust back, the veins visible on that strong neck of his. His mouth was open as he moaned and panted, fighting his way towards his orgasm, his face contorting in ecstasy as he did indeed scream Marco’s name out loud at the height of his climax.

Feeling his lover pulsing and clenching round him as he came was enough to send Marco over the edge, filling his Łukasz with his hot seed. A tiny part of Marco’s mind couldn’t help feeling pleased that he was claiming Łukasz like this, making him his.

Somehow they found the strength to untangle their sticky, sweaty bodies, Marco briefly cleaning them up before flopping down onto Łukasz’ chest, feeling a kiss pressed against his damp hair.

‘Staying the night?’ Łukasz asked.

‘Of course, I packed extra clothes just in case.’

‘Good. I bought extra stuff for breakfast just in case as well.’

They snuggled contentedly for a bit. Marco couldn’t help a thought from fleeting across his mind, however. Nor could he prevent a slight giggle from escaping and tickling Łukasz’ chest.

‘What is it?’ Łukasz squeezed him tightly.

‘I was just thinking. Your orgasm face looks very much like your goal-scoring face.’

Łukasz snorted. ‘Well, it’s just lucky that I don’t score goals very often. We don’t want you getting distracted on the pitch thinking about sex.’

‘Oh I don’t know, you can score goals like that one any day of the week as far as your captain is concerned. And … um … I have to confess to thinking about sex quite a lot when I watch you play.’

‘Hmmmm, as your vice-captain, I don’t know exactly how I feel about that. Maybe there will have to be disciplinary measures.’

But the long, sweet kiss they shared told Marco that Łukasz really didn’t have any objections to his confession!


End file.
